Howling at the Moon, in hopes of call back
by Kindra Wood
Summary: Fenrir Greyback gets an unexpected visitor from a boy he adopted after the war with Voldemort. Together they remember just how the boy came into Fenrir's care. Kileer Greyback OC next generation
1. Prologue

Azkaban.

A surprisingly less dismal place since they stopped allowing Dementors to stand guard in the halls. Though Kileer found it was still a rather dismal place, as he walked the halls behind one of the guards. They'd taken his wand and any other potentially dangerous objects, so he didn't have anything to aid the prisoners escape. His gold eyes ran along the cells, looking at people whom were considered the scum of the wizarding world. The same scum, who'd growing up had been very important adult figures to him. His eyes flickered down again, feeling a slight twinge of self loathing. He'd looked up to so many evil people. The 16 year old had spent too much time around Death Eaters, during the end of the war. While they were all on the run, the Dark Lord had fallen for good and they scattered like cockroaches from the light.

"Greyback, you've got a visitor." The Guard said.

Fenrir Greyback's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the guard, curiosity lining his expression as he stood up. Shackles hooking his ankle to the back wall so he couldn't get too far. He was a werewolf after all, not to be trusted. The guard moved and let the 16 year old through, his gold eyes meeting the dark brown ones of Fenrirs. The two stared at each other silently as the guard locked the door and headed down the hall. With a sigh the boy ran a nervous hand through his messy black hair, two silver bangs falling over his left eye. If you looked close you could see silver lining the golden iris.

"What the hell do you want?" Fenrir growled finally.

"Heh, I thought you wouldn't recognize me, it has been nearly 9 years." Kileer said smiling weakly as he stepped closer to the much taller man. "I'm Kileer Greyback, you know… the kid you left back in the forest when they captured you."

Fenrir's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back looking over the boy in shock. Then in an affectionate gesture almost no one could ever claim from the man, he pulled the boy into a tight hug. Kileer smiled hugging him back, a sigh of relief rolling from him.

"You're a fucking giant now." Fenrir said stepping back holding onto his sons shoulders. "You use to be such a short little kid."

Kileers cheeks dusted pink.

"I think I must have gotten it from my father," He said looking up at the 6'8 man. "Or maybe it's the werewolf thing eh?"

"Ssh, watch it boy." Fenrir warned, "They don't take to kindly to that these days."

"I'm pretty good at keeping it a secret, no one at Hogwarts knows yet." Kileer shrugged. Fenrir smirked, eyebrow arching slightly.

"You're in Hogwarts now eh? What are you… a 6th year?" Fenrir said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Gods it has been nearly nine years, you were eight when I got caught right?"

"Almost." Kileer said sitting down on the cot. "It was about a month from my birthday.

"Did you do as I said and go down into the village when I didn't return?" Fenrir asked joining him on the cot.

"No. I let them believe you were just up at the cottage sending me down to do the shopping. It took them a year to gather up the courage to come up there to question you, but by then I'd already proven I could fend for myself, so I wouldn't let them take me away from the house." Kileer shrugged. "So I've been living up there by myself."

"Stubborn little bastard." Fenrir chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you're the one who taught me if I wasn't self reliant I wouldn't make it in the world." Kileer said smiling slightly.

"True." Fenrir said nodding. "God… you've changed so much since you were six. Where'd these come from?"

He tugged on the silver bangs making Kileer growl slightly smacking the mans hand away playfully.

"I dyed them to be like that." He said calmly.

"Why?"

"Cause I was told, it makes the silver in my eyes stand out." Kileer said calmly, a light blush running on his cheeks.

"Ah, a girl told you it looked good." Fenrir snorted. "Teenagers."

"Shut up," Kileer grumbled cheeks darkening to red.

"Well, is she your girlfriend or something?" Fenrir asked.

"No, I don't have anything like that." Kileer said shaking his head, smirking a little. "Every ones afraid of me at school, but when I was a first year a 7th year girl said that it'd be cute, so I dyed them silver."

"Your such a handsome young man, why would they be afraid of you?" Fenrir asked frowning at him.

"I'm not exactly the most social of a person dad." Kileer sighed, "Being a werewolf does that to you, you should know that better than me even."

"Yes, but I wasn't bitten tell after I was out of school." Fenrir sighed, his eyes softening. He hadn't meant to steal the kids life away when he bit him. "It's a shame I got you when you were so young."

"That was my own damn fault though wasn't it?" Kileer sighed.


	2. Upbringing of a pup

**Yeah, this will probably skip quiet abit. X3 I wrote it pretty fast, and once again I'm to lazy to go through and really proof read it as well as I should! I hope you like it! It's the back story to my rp character Kileer Greyback!**

"Kileer!" A womans voice yelled as lights on a three story orphanage lit up. "Where have you gone you awful boy!?"

A small black haired boy snickered listening to the lady inside yelling. The Mistress of the orphanage Helena, who was probably besides herself with fury at the six year old, was searching frantically. Kileer had been at the orphanage since he was a baby. He'd never known his real parents, and no one cared to tell him about them. Though the boy didn't really care anyway, he had everyone at the orphanage to make up for it.

"Come on Rodger, lets go." He said patting the old dog besides him and heading into the forest for some late night playtime. He stuck his arms out to the side and made loud 'WOOSH' noises as he ran. The old dog barked, following him, tail wagging as he played with the human boy.

The child was practically fearless as he ran through the trees in the dead of night, deep into a meadow he'd found during the day. It was the perfect place to play, but tonight he had something different on his agenda.

"Alright Rodger, you're the best huntin' dog I know." He said kneeling down and looking into the dogs wide brown eyes with serious intent. "Tonight we're on a rescue mission! The evil gnomes stole Mollys doll, and we've got to save her got it boy?"

The dog barked, whining slightly.

"Good boy!" The boy said smiling, Rodger whined again, backing away. "Rodger? What are you doing you scaredy cat! We're just looking for a toy!"

There was a loud crack behind him. Kileer jumped and turned around his eyes wide.

Fenrir Greyback groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Looking up at the brightening sky, he could tell he'd just crashed recently from the full moon. Groaning he sat up and observed the tattered remains of his pants, at least he'd removed his shirt before heading out. A small whimper caught his attention and he looked over towards a soft patch of moss, where a boy was laying, his entire body shaking. Tears ran down his wind struck cheeks and Fenrir could see blood soaking his shirt.

"Shit." Fenrir growled moving over to the fitful sleeping boy, carefully picking him up so he could adjust him. He pulled the boys shirt off of him and looked the wound over. It was defiantly his doing, not that he had any doubt of it before. The boys gold colored eyes opened and stared at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked weakly.

"No one you need to worry about." He said calmly fishing his wand out of his pant leg where he had a special pocket stitched in just for situations like this. He mumbled out a spell for healing and watched as the skin slowly stitched back together. It wasn't completely healed, but at least it didn't look like a over sized dog bite. The boys eyes widened and he stared at the man in awe.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Magic," He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at the muggle boy. "Wheres your home boy?"

"I live in the orphanage that way." He said pointing. "But there's a monster in this forest, we should stay here."

Fenrir sighed picking the boy up.

"Don't worry, I know that monster, it only comes out once a month." He said frowning as the kid clung to him. He wasn't a very kid friendly guy, though he seemed to have a taste for bitting them. First Remus Lupin, now this kid, each far too young to understand what was going on. Cursing he realized that he'd have to come back in a month to make sure the kid didn't kill anyone.

"You're gonna become a pain in my ass real fast." He grumbled. The boy didn't say anything, but he did shift slightly. Fenrir found the Orphanage and wasn't surprise to see several people gathering around, looking slightly paniced.

"Oh gods there he is!" One of the women yelled, the group rushing at Fenrir. "Where did you find him!?"

"Kileer!" Mistress Helena said taking the boy. "Where have you been!"

"He was in the forest." Fenrir said calmly, "I found him about two miles in, he's got a pretty nasty cut on his shoulder."

"I got bit by a monster!" The boy yelled suddenly looking up at Helena with the utmost importance. "It was as big as a bear!! Only it looked like a dog!" The boy gasped. "It was a werewolf!"

"Don't be silly kid, theres no such thing." Fenrir said tensing up. _That's right kid and now your one too_…

"Kileer, no fibs," Helena said with a sigh. "Thank you for bringing him home sir."

"No problem, I was just out looking for my dog, crazy old thing ran off, maybe that's the beast the boy thought he saw, he is awful big." Fenrir lied easily. "Though the cut looks nothing like a bit mark, it was dark though so the kid was probably scared."

"I'm not scared of nothing! It was a werewolf!" Kileer insisted.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for that damn dog now, take care kid." Fenrir said turning away and heading back towards the forest.

"Wait!" Kileer yelled squirming away from Helena and running after him. Fenrir stopped and looked at the boy. Kileer pressed a small pocket watch in his hand, which made Fenrir flinch slightly. "Its real silver, it was left with me when I was left here, it'll protect you from the werewolf."

"Thanks kid." Fenrir said nodding as he slipped it into his pocket. Silver had a little bit of an effect on werewolves, but hardly any unless they were freshly turned like the kid. Either way it'd be dangerous for the pup, so he took it.

The next couple of weeks, the Mistress and the other people working in the orphanage noted a sudden and rapid decrease in Kileer's health. The boy was pale, and shaky most of the time, his jet black hair seemed dull and lifeless instead of its normal spikey messy nature. He wasn't as adventurous as usual either, he'd rather lay in bed than go outside and play. After one disappearance a month after his first disappearance, he came back fine in naught but his trousers seeming to be doing much better. He was more playful and happy.

Two months later, Kileer once again disappeared. Sending the Orphanage into another uproar, his constant running away was starting to get on the Mistress's nerves. Kileer didn't care though, he was to busy exploring, and looking for the monster who bit him. Sighing the boy frowned as he walked. He'd found dog paw prints in the mud, and had tracked them deep into the woods. Old Rodger's paws weren't big enough to make the marks so he was betting it was the werewolf. Turning a corner he jumped as he found a black dog lying in the dirt. It seemed to be asleep, or maybe even dead. Kileer inched around it and frowned, the poor things foot was caught in a bear trap.

"Poor doggy," The six year old said sitting by the bear trap. He dipped is fingers into the trap and pulled trying to get it to open. The trap gave a little, but it wasn't due to his pulling. The ankle had expanded, into a human ankle. Kileer's eyes widened and he looked up at the man staring at him in confusion. It was the same man who'd carried him home.

"What are you doing you stupid kid? You don't just walk up to random animals!" The man groused.

"I'm sorry." Kileer gulped, "I was just trying to help."

Fenrir looked at the boy and frowned.

"You're that kid I found in the forest." He said finally. Kileer nodded, looking from Fenrir to the trap again. He tried to pull it open again, his tiny fingers turning white at the force of his attempt. Fenrir sighed and shifted, pulling his leg close and gripping the trips teeth. "Press down on that metal peace."

"This one?" Kileer asked grabbing a thin link of metal and pressing it down off the sides of the trap. Fenrir pried open the teeth and pulled his leg free wincing slightly as he did so. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Its fine kid." Fenrir sighed, frowning at him. He should be running away in fear, why the hell was he still pestering him.

"So you're a werewolf too?" Kileer asked curiously. "No one believes me about them anymore, but I think I'm one too, because last month I woke up in the forest and I don't remember walking there."

"Yes kid I'm a werewolf. I'm the same one that bit you," Fenrir sighed watching the kid. Kileer's face scrunched up and he sighed sitting with his legs crossed.

"That makes sense I guess." He mumbled.

"Whats with the face? A moment ago you were all hyped up about being a werewolf." Fenrir asked nudging him with his good leg.

"I'm just sad… no ones gonna want to adopt a werewolf." He said sadly. "I'm gonna be an orphan for the rest of my life."

Fenrir frowned, staring at the kid. A small pit of guilt forming in his stomach as he watched the kid staring at the dirt, scowling at it hard, he could see tears building in his eyes.

"What are you doing now?" He asked observing the look suspiciously.

"Only girls cry." Kileer huffed, sniffling slightly.

Fenrir laughed, the sound harsh and almost bark like. Kileer looked up at him in confusion, his little cheeks turning red.

"Its not funny!" He insisted, standing up and stomping his foot.

"The way you said it was funny." Fenrir said standing up, wincing slightly as he favored his bad ankle. He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and hauled him up onto his shoulder. "Come on pup, I'm taking you back again."

"No! I'm not going back!" Kileer yelled, "I don't want to go back! I'm never gonna find a family anyway! I'll just live in the forest with Rodger!"

"Shut up." Fenrir barked suddenly. Kileer fell silently and still, sitting on Fenrir's shoulder with his arms looped over his so he wouldn't fall. Fenrir sighed, frowning. Leaving him in the Orphanage was dangerous and he couldn't just contact the ministry, he was on the run himself. Sighing he walked towards the old building, there was really only one thing he could do. Take care of the Orphanage in a adult way.

"Imperio." Fenrir muttered upon entering the Mistress's office, setting Kileer down gently. The woman went ridged and her eyes dulled. "Go play kid."

"Why?" Kileer asked,

"Cause I said so." Fenrir said calmly pushing him out of the room and slamming the door. He looked at the woman and pointed his wand at her, flicking it slightly as to aid the spell in making her move.

The woman stood up and went into the next room. Fenrir following silently as she opened up a bunch of cabnets, pulling out files. She pulled out a rather thin one with 'Kileer' printed across it. Grabbing the file out of her hands he flipped it open, looking at the documents. His birth certificate and hospital records were all there. Stepping back into the office he read through them. His parents hadn't even signed the poor kids Birth certificate. Only 'Kileer' was written on it. Grabbing a pen he scribbled on the document.

_Kileer Greyback_

"Kileer! Get in here." Fenrir yelled. The boy entered a couple kids following after him. Fenrir handed him the paper. "Congradulations you've been adopted, lets go."

Kileers eyes widened and he grinned hugging the man around the middle. Fenrir smiled a little listening to the whispers breaking out between the kids. Grabbing Kileer by the back of the shirt again he dragged the boy out. No doubt the Ministry would pick up on the magic in the small muggle town, so he only had a few moments to escape with his new pup.

Outside he changed back into his animagus form, the black wolf keeping the boy on his back as he bolted into the forest. Kileer stayed pretty silent, though the boy sighed as he looked back at the Orphanage, he didn't get to say good bye to everyone.

~~~1 year later~~~

"DAD!!" Kileer yelled running into the small cottage as fast as his legs could carry him. He crawled onto a table and jumped onto Fenrir's back grinning widely as the man made a loud noise of pain as he was half strangled by his monkey child. "Some ones here to see you!"

"And who would that be?" Fenrir asked chuckling, "Could it be a lady with long blond hair?"

"How'd you know?" Kileer asked pouting as he hooked his bare toes into his pockets so he could get a better grip on his fathers shoulders, causing the man to have to pull up his pants.

"I invited her." He chuckled grabbing Kileers arm and pulling him off of his back, setting him back on the table. Frowning he gripped the boys face turning it to the right. Looking at a deep cut on his cheek. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Kileer said quickly pulling away only to have his shirt grabbed and dragged back to him.

"Kileer Greyback…" Fenrir growled warningly.

"He was in a bit of a scrimmage with a boy down in the village." A feminine voice replied lightly. "I recognized him from the pictures and dragged him out."

"Hn, why were you fighting?" Fenrir asked glancing at the woman smiling in the doorway.

"He kicked Mier!" Kileer said indignantly. Mier was the dog Fenrir had been some how tricked into letting Kileer get a month prior. "So I kicked his ass!"

"Good boy, now go feed your mongrel." Fenrir said sending the boy off.

"You're such a good parent." The woman said sarcastically.

"The boy needs to learn to protect whats his." Fenrir growled, "Don't teach me about taking care of my kid, Narcisia."

"He's a sweet kid, but you really should teach him not to fight." The blond woman sighed. "But I'm not here to teach you on parenting. I'm here to warn you that their starting to pick up a lot of magical activity here."

"I haven't used any magic though." Fenrir growled.

"I know, but I'm thinking it might be Kileer, did you ever think that maybe he came from a wizard family?" She asked gently watching the boy roll around in the other room with his dog.

"Maybe he has shown signs of it." Fenrir sighed watching him.

"What are you going to do?" Narcisia sighed.

"I'm not sure yet." Fenrir sighed, grabbing the pan off the stove and dumping the food onto a plate. "Kileer food, get it now."

"Okay!" The boy said running back into the room, the dog following after him happily.

"Well I'm going to go, I have a grandsons birthday to get to." Narcisia sighed, "I just came to warn you about that, they're really buckling down on death eaters now."

"Whats a death eater?" Kileer asked chewing on a large pancake he'd rolled up and smothered with syrup.

"Nothing don't worry about it kid."

"Okay." Kileer said shrugging offering part of the pancake to the dog.

Fenrir lead the woman to the door and sighed leaning on the frame as he watched her walked down towards the road leading to the village. His dark eyes hazed as he thought about the problem on hand.

"If I get captured, please make sure Kileer's taken care of." He said finally a heavy sigh coming from his throat in a low growl like manner.

"You know Fenrir, until you picked up this kid, I've never seen you so concerned with some one other than yourself." Narcisia laughed.

"Shut up!" Fenrir growled cheeks flushing as he growled at her.

"Good bye Fenrir, I'll take off from here this time." She said picking up a broom from the tree outside his house.

"Fine, see yah." Fenrir grumbled as he started in again.

He walked back into the kitchen, finding Kileer laying on the floor with the dog, looking up at the roof as he ate. Sighing Fenrir sat down and watched him.

"Whats wrong Dad?" Kileer asked tilting his head as he watched the man with big gold eyes. Sitting up the seven year old crawled over to him so he could sit in his lap.

"Dad might have to go away for a while." Fenrir admitted with a long sigh. "Think you can handle being here alone for 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, I'm tough." Kileer said grinning.

"Yeah I noticed that." Fenrir chuckled looking at the cut on his cheek again. Leaning down he gave it a long lick, cleaning the wound and making it heal a bit. It was a old werewolf ability, being able to heal with your salvia. Not many knew of it, but it came in handy, especially when you had a little one constantly getting hurt.

"Dad!" Kileer whined pushing away from Fenrir with a grin. "Ew don't do that!"

Fenrir chuckled pulling him close licking it again.

"Its never going to heal if you don't just stay still." He said playfully tickling the boy slightly. Kileer giggled and squirmed in his lap.

"Dad!" Kileer laughed.

"So you'll be okay if I leave for a while?" Fenrir sighed.

"Yeah ofcourse." Kileer said smiling.

"If I don't come back in a couple of weeks you go down to the village and tell them you've been up here alone." Fenrir sighed, running his fingers through Kileers messy black hair.

"Okay." Kileer sighed, cuddling up against Fenrir's chest, yawning. "But I won't have to cause you'll come back right Dad?"

"Of course you silly brat, I'm not going to let you destroy my house." Fenrir laughed. Kileer nodded and yawned again. "Alright pup, time for bed,"

"But its not even that dark out." Kileer whined.

"You've been up since noon yesterday brat, its time for bed." Fenre said standing up with the boy and heading up the narrow stair way. He dumped the boy on the pile of blankets and collapsed along the bed stretching.

"But I don't want to sleep." Kileer said yawning loudly.

"Well to bad." Fenrir said pulling him close and cuddling the boy. "I'm leaving tonight, so I want to make sure you're asleep before I go."

"Why?" Kileer whined.

"Cause I have to make sure some bad people aren't coming here." Fenrir sighed, "Years ago, I fought in a war, and there are still people from that war trying to capture people who were on my side."

"Woh! Really!?" The boy asked in awe. Fenrir smiled, realizing how the young child must take it as some grand battle of swords and magic. In truth, it sort of had been.

"Yes, I fought for a very powerful man, and in the end, we ended up losing. Scattering us to the wind so the other side wouldn't capture us, despite our fall we aren't to easy to catch you know." Fenrir said calmly.

"But I thought the good guys always one." Kileer said frowning slightly.

"They do kid." Fenrir sighed, "In the end they do, now sleep kid."

"Tell me more about that war! Did you beat up a lot of bad guys?" Kileer asked yawning as he nuzzled into his fathers chest.

Fenrir sighed, typical he had to bring up the story like some heroic tail. Frowning he started from the beginning, explaining how the Dark Lord had grown up in an Orphanage, just like him.

The next morning, Kileer was alone in the house save for Mier. He went about his business and made no complaints. He went through the weeks like an adult, filling his time with gathering wood for winter, just like his dad had done everyday. Piling it in the shed. Months passed and Kileer slowly began venturing down into the village to get food. Paying with the villagers with the little muggle money his father'd left. The boy grew distant the longer his father stayed away, but when ever anyone came up to the house, he used the same trick his father had taught him. Though no one could say for certain what that trick was.

~~Three Years later~~

Kileer gulped as the elderly witch lowered the old hat onto his head. It smelt burnt and moldy. He remembered storys about the hat, and the houses his father'd told him about the four houses it'd be considering him for. It had all been apart of the story the man had told him before he'd run off and got himself shipped off to Azkaban.

_**You have great makings in you boy. You have potential for all the houses!**_

_Put me in Slytherin, same as Fenrir Greyback._ He said firmly.

_**You seem more like a Gryffindor if you ask me boy.**_ The sorting hat said said making loud clicking noises in his head as though 'tsking him.

_Okay hat, I know you can see into my head, I know you know what I am… and if you don't put me in Slytherin I'm going to turn you into my latest chew toy…_ Kileer growled.

_**You're determined aren't you? What if I go ahead and put you in Gryffindor?**_

___You'd best hope this lady snatchs you off my head rather fast, or they'll be looking for a new sorting system…_

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Kileer smirked, letting the hat be drawn off his head. He couldn't wait to write a letter to Fenrir to tell him. Now that he didn't have to worry about people coming to take him from his home he could get into contact with the man.

**I hope you liked it! ^^; It seemed kind of skippy to me.**


End file.
